1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strap-adjusting device, more particularly to a strap-adjusting device that is applicable to a seatbelt and that permits fast and effective strap adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional seat 100, such as a car seat, includes a seat member 1 and a seatbelt 2. The seat member 1 has a seat portion 11 and a backrest 12 connected to the seat portion 11.
The seatbelt 2 includes a central strap 21 disposed at a front part of the seat portion 11, a main fastener 22 connected to one end of the central strap 21, a pair of side straps 23 extending from a rear part of the seat portion 11, a pair of side fasteners 24 connected to ends of the side straps 23 to engage removably the main fastener 22, a pair of shoulder straps 25 extending through the backrest 12, a connector 26 disposed behind the backrest 12 and connected to the shoulder straps 25, an anchor strap 27 interconnecting the connector 26 and a mounting member 3 on a bottom side of the seat portion 11, a pair of strap fasteners 28 connected to ends of the shoulder straps 25 to engage removably the main fastener 22, and a pair of buckles 29 provided on the shoulder straps 25 for adjusting lengths of the shoulder straps 25.
Since the buckles 29 are individually operated, adjustment of the lengths of the shoulder straps 25 takes up too much time. Moreover, individual operation of the buckles 29 makes it difficult to ensure uniform adjusted lengths of the shoulder straps 25, which can result in user discomfort and injury in case of a sudden braking action.